TDI: Bad Surprise!
by thelivingtunic
Summary: well, its a year after TDI and there's bad news: someone who was on the island died but no one knows who!
1. The emails

It was just one year after TDI. Everyone had settled back into their "normal" lives again. Everyone had ways of contacting everyone else (except heather) but, typically, they never got around to e-mailing or writing a letter. So, they didn't know how everyone else was.

Gwen was checking her e-mail, and found a few e-mails. Most were just junk, and she deleted them. She was surprised when she found an e-mail, from Owen. The subject was: R.I.P. She opened it.

_Hey Gwen,_

_I know it's been like, a year since TDI. I can't believe its been that long since we've been off the island... But anyways, there IS a point to this e-mail. I got an e-mail, just last week and guess what? Someone who was on the island with us, they're already dead. DEAD. In a YEAR. I was wondering if you knew who it was, because I don't know. I hope it wasn't Izzy. Anyways, the e-mail said to go back to Camp Wawanakwa, for the wake and the funeral and all that. Hey, don't ask me how I know what a wake is, because I've never gone to one and so I don't know what it is. The e-mail just mentioned it. It also said attendance is mandatory. Weird. So I guess everyone else is going to get an e-mail too, well, except for the person who... you know... kicked the bucket, and all that._

_Owen_

Gwen just stared at the e-mail for a few minutes. Someone who was on the island with her just last year, dead. Silently, she hoped it was Heather.

" Oh my god... I hope it wasn't Trent" Gwen said to herself, hitting the reply button.

_Hi Owen, _

_How are you? I don't know who died, before you mentioned it I didn't know someone was dead. I hope it wasn't Trent... I never got that e-mail yet, but its probably coming. I'm going to go back, I want to see who it was. Maybe everyone who's still alive will come, then I'll just have to see who isn't there and then... yeah._

_Gwen_

Gwen hit send. Then she had a new message. It was from the producers of TDI. The subject: Dear Camper. She opened it.

_Dear Camper,_

_We regret to inform you that someone who was on the island with you last year is dead. We request your attendance to their wake and funeral, both of which will be held on the island._

_Producers_

_P.S- attendance is mandatory. The funeral will be held in two weeks, we apoligize for any inconvience we cause you._

" Owen was right" Gwen said. She ran to pack some stuff, like clothes for the wake and funeral, a TDI picture of everyone, including Chris, much to everyone's displeasure (Chef took the picture). She threw the stuff she would need, like a toothbrush and deodorant and a hairbrush into a bag. When she was done, she had been packing for at least an hour, and had 3 or 4 bags, of different sizes. She went back to the computer. She had no new e-mails, and so she turned the computer off. Then she ran out with her bags, locked the front door, and left.

When Gwen got to the island a few days later, she saw Owen by the campfire pit, and she ran to talk to him.

" Hi Owen" Gwen said.

" Hi Gwen, long time no see" Owen replied, excitedly. " I wonder when everyone else is going to get here" he added.

" Who knows? And where's Chris? You'd think that pest would be out here by now" Gwen said. Owen shrugged. They walked back to the cabins they used to stay in, a year ago. Gwen dropped her stuff on the bed she used to occupy, and so did Owen, on the guys half of the screaming gophers cabin. Then they come back out.

" I thought we would have seen Chris by this time, I mean he's a pest and would love to bug us.." Gwen said. Owen nodded.

" I know it's weird isn't it?" Owen asked. Gwen nodded.

A few hours later, Bridgette showed up. Owen and Gwen were waiting for her. Bridgette walked down the Dock of Shame towards them.

" Hey, it's nice to know you guys are all right" Bridgette said.

" Same for you, Bridgette" Gwen said. They walked back to the cabins, and Bridgette put her stuff on a bed in the same half as Gwen.

" No point being divided anymore, now that there's two girls" Bridgette said.

" Right" Gwen said. "How have you been anyways? Might as well catch up while we're here" Gwen asked.

" I've been fine Gwen, but this came as a total shock, you know... I wasn't expecting someone to die so soon when just last year they were alive and with us... I hope it wasn't Geoff, I haven't been talking to him, or anyone actually," Bridgette said. Gwen nodded.

" None of us have been talking to each other, I'm sure Geoff is fine and will be joining us here soon. It's weird, but I haven't seen Chris at all and Owen and I have been here for days. I know we all hate him but I'm worried" Gwen said. Bridgette nodded.

" That is totally not like him, but knowing Maclean, he's probably trying to scare us for some dumb joke," Bridgette said. Gwen agreed. Then they heard footsteps, running. The two girls, curious, came out of the cabin to see Harold. He stopped and panted for a few minutes, before speaking.

" Is Leshawna here yet?" Harold asked. Gwen, Owen and Bridgette all shook their heads.

" Well at least you guys are all right" Harold said.

" Good to see you too, Harold" Gwen said. ' I never thought I'd EVER say that, not to Harold anyways, but I guess... considering someone died... I guess it IS good to see him' Gwen thought. Harold put his stuff in with Owen's.

" I wonder who will be coming next, I mean it could be anybody," Bridgette said. Everyone shrugged. Then someone else came running.

" Stringbean!" called a voice everyone reconized. Harold turned around, to see Leshawna running towards everyone. She stopped running and grinned at everyone.

" Hey, girls! Nice to see your alright" Leshawna said to Gwen and Bridgette.

" Everyone says that, but I guess it IS nice to see them alright" Gwen said.

" Yeah, it is. But I still wonder who died..." Bridgette replied. " Nice to see you too, Leshawna. Nicer than seeing Heather" she added, and everyone laughed. Then the girls sit in their half of the first cabin, to discuss who it could be who died.

" I wouldn't be surprised if it was Izzy, I mean, she was psycho" Gwen said.

" Yeah, but what about Ezekiel? He was sexist so it might've done him in" Leshawna said. Bridgette thought for a second.

" I think it could be either of those two, but what about Noah? You could get tired of him being a know-it-all, and he's mean" Bridgette said. Gwen nodded.

" It could be any of those three, and there are good reasons behind them, but you have to remember. It could be anyone, good reason or not. Good people die too. Seriously though, I won't be too upset if it's Heather" Gwen said.

" No one will be upset if it's Heather. Now, if it was Courtney or DJ, then like, everyone but Heather would be upset" Bridgette reasoned.

" Yeah" Leshawna and Gwen said, both right at the same time.

By thursday, Trent, Beth, Katie, Sadie and Lindsay had arrived. Everyone was happy that more of former contestants were safe, but Bridgette was even more worried about Geoff. Gwen was happy that Trent was alive and well, and Trent was happy that Gwen was also alive and well. Chris still hadn't been seen, and everyone decided that, even as a joke he was taking it too far. Sadly, Chef was still there, and they still had to eat his horrible cooking, if you could call it that. It was just after dinner, when everyone was heading back towards the cabins when they heard some people yelling to them. Everyone turned and looked, and saw DJ, Geoff, Noah rolling his eyes, Eva, Justin, Tyler, Izzy, Ezkiel, Duncan, Courtney, and Heather, all standing there, most happy, some annoyed. Plus, one angry.

" Looks like everyone is here" Trent said. Gwen did a head count and shook her head.

" No, Cody isn't..." Gwen trailed off, and everyone looks at her. " Cody... Cody isn't here..." she finished. Everyone went quiet, except for Noah and Heather.

" SHUT UP YOU TWO! I THINK WE JUST FIGURED OUT WHO DIED!" Eva shouted at them. They fell quiet too, and so did Eva, for once. Everyone trudges back to the cabins, which were now full.  
" Chris is taking his joke a little too seriously. I thought he'd come out by now, I worried so much I'm not worried anymore" Gwen said.

" Chris is Chris. Don't worry about him, besides, we hate him anyways. We'd probably be happy if he died or something" Eva snapped. Every girl in the cabin looked at her.

" Don't joke about people dying, it's never funny" Bridgette said. Eva just glared at her and walked out.

" Maybe we should go ask Chef, he'd know where Chris is" Gwen suggested.

" Sure, it's worth a try" Leshawna said.

Gwen, Bridgette, and Leshawna walked over to the Mess Hall, and found Chef. He was cooking something grey. Then he looked up at the girls.

" Hey Chef, do you know where Chris is?" Gwen asked. Chef didn't answer, he just looked back down at the grey stuff.

" Chef, do you know where Chris is?" Bridgette tried. No response. " I guess not. Let's go" Bridgette said, and they left. On thier way back, Gwen bumped into someone.


	2. The punchline

Author's note: so... before you read this, try to guess who kicked the bucket? (my slang is SO outdated it isn't even funny!) And, I bet your wondering, who's this person gwen bumped into? Well, I know. But I can't tell, you'll have to read to find out! Also, in the first chapter I forgot to put how I don't own TDI. My own mistake. .'' Oh, I apoligize for some characters being... out of character. It's hard trying to 'capture the essence' of Owen. I try to portray them to the best of my ability. ."

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI. Me fan. That's it. Poof. We're done with this. Discussion is Over. I SAID OVER!

--

" Hey, sorry, I didn't see you... " Gwen stopped when she saw whom she had bumped into. Cody just grinned, and put his bags on the ground.

" It's my fault, Gwen, but at least your alright. So, do you know who died yet? I'm kinda late, obviously" Cody explained. Gwen smiled.

" We... we thought you were the one who died, since everyone else is here. Well, everyone except for..." Gwen trailed off, and it all came together.

_Everyone arrived. Someone who was on the island. Chris not being seen. No answer from Chef when asked about Chris' whereabouts. No annoyances. _

" I know who died!" Gwen exclaimed. Bridgette, Leshawna and Cody looked at her eagerly.

" Who?" Cody asked. Bridgette and Leshawna started to add it all up.

" The one person that we didn't expect... The person who died is..." Gwen started.

" Tell!" Cody said.

" Chris" Gwen said simply. Everyone fell silent. Cody looked shocked. He looked at Bridgette and Leshawna, who nodded slowly.

" ...Whoa." Cody said. " That's, uh... Heavy." He stammered on. The four of them walked back to the cabins. When they got there everyone came out of the cabins, and they were all shocked to see Cody standing there. No one said anything for a long while.

" Cody? But we thought you were dead. So nobody's died then? We're all here after all" Duncan said. Everyone else, except Heather, Eva, Noah and Ezekiel started to grin.

" No, somebody's died. It's just that... the person who died is Chris Maclean" Gwen said. Everyone stopped grinning.

" Are you serious?" Courtney asked. Gwen nodded.

" It's why he hasn't been around, obviously" Bridgette said. Everyone just looked at the ground.

" It's only Maclean, we hated him, but... We're still acting like he was somebody we all knew and liked.." Courtney said.

" Well, you got the 'somebody we all knew' part right, but as for the 'liked', well, not so much" Leshawna said.

" We have to go to the wake and the funeral, though" Gwen said.

" Why?" everyone else asked.

" They won't let us off the island, for one" Gwen answered. Everyone just sighed.

The day of the funeral, everyone wore black. Nobody cried, but then again, it was for Chris. So you can understand why nobody cried. Nobody was THAT upset about him. OK, Katie and Sadie cried, and maybe DJ, but other than them, no one. At the end of the service, everyone gathered around a hole that was dug for the coffin. But just before Chef and some other people lowered the coffin into the hole, the lid opened, and out stepped... Chris Maclean. Everyone stared in dead disbelief. Chris just grinned.

" Hello campers!" He exclaimed cheerily, like nothing that serious had happened. Half the girls fainted, along with DJ (the big wimp, as Chris would call him).

" Did you like my little joke? It must've scared you all out of your pants when you got those bogus e-mails that I sent you" Chris said. No one could move or speak, or even blink. " Are you all that shocked about me stepping out of the coffin? here's a hint. I. NEVER. DIED." He said, speaking clearly and slowly to let it all sink in.

" I never got away with faking my death the last time I did it, plus I gave my mom a heart attack. It's why I only e-mailed you guys. You guys hate me anyways. I can't believe you fell for that!" Chris semi-shrieked, like a small child.

" Well, normal people don't fake their deaths you moron!" said Gwen, who snapped out of the 'trance' she was in, and she picked up a rock. She threw it smoothly. Chris ducked, and the rock went right where his face was a moment ago.

" Now now, let's be reasonable about this" Chris said, holding up both hands in front of him.

" YOU LOST THAT OPTION WHEN YOU FAKED YOUR DEATH AND YOU STOPPED BEING REASONABLE!" The conscious campers screamed, the rest snapping out of the 'trance'.

" C'mon now, you all sound like my ex-wife!" Chris yelled. Everyone started picking up rocks and throwing them at Chris.

" NO WONDER SHE LEFT YOU, YOU INCONSIDERATE IDIOT! I BET YOU PULLED THIS STUNT THEN... right?" Gwen asked, suddenly calm.

" Yeah, totally, she freaked just like you guys are right now" Chris explained. Gwen grinned.

" Hey, I might not be one for Maclean's dumb jokes, but you gotta admit, this one... this one is actually kinda funny" Gwen said. Everyone else thought about it, and everyone burst out laughing.

Chris waited a moment.

" Does this mean I'm off the hook?" he said, grinning. Everyone stopped laughing and frowned at him.

" NO!!" They all yelled. They chased him until they reached the cabins, where they grabbed their stuff, headed down to the dock of losers, and left the island.

--

Chris faked his own death... I can totally see him doing that!


	3. The guilt

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI. I'm a fan. That's it. Poof. This conversation is over. I SAID OVERR!!

Author's note: I just really like typing that out lol. Oh, sorry if characters are out of character, especially Chris. I think I might have Ezekiel's character perfected though, I think he seems so like himself it isn't even funny. Well, except for the lack of sexist comments, but I'm not putting those in, even if it means taking away from Ezekiel's character.

Chris paced nervously in the hall of a ridiculously large mansion, waiting. He had mapped out many ways of getting out that place, it had taken weeks.

" Why would they come after what you did to them, what with that messed up joke and the whole island stuff? Oh wait, they'd come to pund the living guts outta me, yeah, they'll come... I think" he muttered to himself. Then there was a knock at the door. Chris jumped a bit, and opened the door, nervously. Bridgette stood there, not impressed obviously, to once again have something to do with Chris Maclean.

" OK, will you EVER just leave us alone?" Bridgette asked, ticked. Chris shrugged. Bridgette stepped inside.

" Bridgette, this is.. my home. Go ahead, take your stuff upstairs" Chris said. Bridgette nodded. She took her stuff, after kicking Chris in the knee and went upstairs. She went down a few hallways, not enough to get lost, and opened a door to a room, which was pretty nice. She set her stuff down and went back downstairs. Chris still stood there.

" OK, why'd you invite us here?" Bridgette asked.

" Well, I... actually feel bad about the whole... messed up joke that I shouldn't have tried.." Chris explained, rather unlike himself. Bridgette's eyes widened.

" Whoa, you actually feel bad? Are you for real, man?" Bridgette asked. Chris nodded. " So you thought that maybe you could make it up to us by inviting us here for a few days?" She asked again. Once again, he nodded. " Hey, can I throw my surfboard at your face?" Bridgette asked.

" Uh... no, but you can beat up this thing" Chris said, pulling out an inflatable dummy of himself, and tossed it to her.

" Huh, almost as good" Bridgette said, and took it upstairs to her room for a while. Chris sighed, and then there was another knock at the door. Chris opened it, and there was Ezekiel, who stumbled in, in that weird homeschooled-by-freaky-prairie-people-way of his.

" Ezekiel! Nice to see you, my weird little homeschooled aqauintance!" Chris said. Ezekiel just nodded and looked around.

" What a beaut, eh" Ezekiel said, obviously talking about the house. He tottered off, taking his stuff upstairs and finding a nice room to stay in. Chris went and sat down somewhere on a couch and clicked on one of his huge plasma screen TVs. He didn't hear the knock at the door a couple of hours later, so he was surprised to see an angry Noah standing there, taking the TV remote from his hand and turning the TV off.

" Why didn't you let me in here?!" Noah demanded. Chris got up off the couch.

" i didn't hear you knock, and I didn't think anyone else would get here tonight. God, blame me for you being a freaky late night traveller... Anyways, take your stuff and go find a room upstairs, Noah" Chris said. Noah glared at him, then went upstairs. A while later, Chris checked the time. 12: 45 AM. Chris went upstairs, went right, left, left, left, straight, right, down some stairs, through a door, left, left, right, up some stairs, through another door, up more stairs, opened a locked door with a key only he had, and walked into a library, with one bare wall, which had the door he entered through in it. He pulled a red book, on the second shelf of the left wall closest to the wall, and the right wall lifted up, revealing a door. He walked through the door, the wall coming back down when he was through. Then he went down a very long set of stairs, then opened one more door, and entered his own room. (Go figure he'd have some way of complicating how he'd get to his room.). He locked the door from the inside, too, to be safe. Then he went to bed.

The next morning, at 6: 30, Chris got up and went back the way he came last night. He was out in the regular halls by 7 (it takes him half an hour to get to his room or back from it). Surprisingly, Bridgette, Noah and Ezekiel were walking down the stairs, albeit still half asleep. Ezekiel, the last one coming down the stairs, tripped and fell into Bridgette, who fell into Noah and the three of them, a tangled heap, bumped down the stairs and they managed to hit Chris. The living bouncy ball bounced and rolled until it hit the front door, because that's how the stairs were lined up, sadly. Chris moaned, then there was a knock at the door. Everyone stood up, and Chris opened the door, to see Beth, Lindsay and Izzy standing there. Izzy grinned when she saw Chris, then stooped down to pick up a rock. She straightened up, and hurled the rock at Chris' head, which made contact, and Chris fell backwards onto the floor. Everyone cheered, except Ezekiel, who stayed quiet but then, that's the kind of weirdo he is. Chris sat up and groaned, rubbing his head.

" Not cool, Izzy, not cool." Chris said. Then he stood up. Izzy, Beth and Lindsay went upstairs to pick rooms, and amazingly they all made it back down to the kitchen in time for an awesome breakfast (that will not be described because I don't know what to put so use your imagination here!).

" Chris, that breakfast was.. amazing! Can't you feel bad about what you did to us more often?" Bridgette asked eagerly.

" No can do Bridgette. This is like, once in a lifetime" Chris said. Everyone sighed, except, you guessed it, Ezekiel.

By the end of the week, everyone had arrived, even Duncan. After they had all put their stuff in the rooms they had all picked out for the duration of their stay, They all gathered in the living room. Chris was nowhere to be seen.

" OK, Maclean invited us here because he felt bad about what he did, right?" Duncan said, and everyone nodded. " Well I think that's a load of crap. I think he invited us here to play another crappy joke on us" Duncan added. Everyone nodded in agreement, except Bridgette.

" Guys, I think Maclean means it, I think he's genuinely sorry about it, and besides, it's not like anyone actually got physically hurt from that prank" Bridgette reasoned. Some people nodded, because they thought Bridgette was making sense.

" It's MACLEAN. He's NEVER sorry" Duncan argued.

" If he wanted to pull another crappy prank, why'd he invite us HERE, to his home? He could of pulled it anywhere" Bridgette argued, for reasons unknown (even to me, the author) on Chris' behalf.

" anyways, let's just go find him" Duncan said, throwing a rock up and down in one hand, and everyone except Bridgette screamed in agreement with Duncan. Then they all raced off. Bridgette sighed and sat down on a couch. Suddenly, a wall slid up, revealing a doorway, and Chris stepped out. Bridgette, surprised, jumped up.

" Chris, you gotta get outta here, the others are like, trying to find you" Bridgette said.

" I'm aware, I was standing back in there the whole time they were here" Chris said.

" It's not safe, though" Bridgette said. Chris snickered quietly.

" They can't catch me, I have this mansion rigged with secret passages and trap doors and all that crap" Chris explained. " If they don't stop, they'll end up fish food, or they'll be trapped in the basement, or they could just end up in the lake behind this mansion. Why, I don't even know where they could all end up, and I live here! So, we'll have to calm them down before they take a possibly fatal step in the wrong direction" Chris said.

" What do you mean, we?" Bridgette asked.

" Well, I can't very well go show my face to that mad mob that wants to beat the crap out of me, can I? So, We'll use my secret passages to stop people from taking wrong steps or touching things they shouldn't, you'll talk to them. See? It'll work, trust me" Chris said. He turned a vase around, and the tiles the couch was on (the room was tiled) lifted up and reveals a hole. Bridgette dropped down into the hole, and so did Chris. Then the couch moved back down and everything looked normal.


	4. The journey part 1

Author's note: OK, everyone so far except maybe Ezekiel (he seems most... him, except he's quiet, and there's no sexist comments from him) seems to be getting out of character, especially the longer I make this story. It's hard and I'm doing the best I can. Also, chapters 3 and 4 are based more on Chris and Bridgette more than anyone else, sorry, just like chapters 1 and 2 are based more on Gwen and Owen. If there are chapters 5 and 6, I'll try to center them on two other characters, but I can't make any promises. I'm also sorry for this long Author's note.

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI. That's it. Poof. This conversation is over. I SAID OVER!! (sorry but I love that)

Any scene where this () comes up means someone is doing something heroic and is most definitely out of character, and that they'd never do this in a million years. Just wanted to add this.  
--

" Whoa, you even rigged the couch?" Bridgette asked.

" No, just under it, for the most part" Chris said, as he lead the way down the tunnel, with a torch he got from the entrance. Bridgette looked at the tunnel walls in awe, sort of.

" How long did this whole rigging-my-mansion thing take you?" Bridgette asked.

" Oh, a couple of years, at least. Took like, at least 6" Chris said.

" At least 6 years? C'mon, must've taken longer than that" Bridgette answered.

" Yeah, it did.. It took, hm... maybe 10 or 12 years actually, and that's for the whole house being rigged" Chris replied. Bridgette just stared into the back of head silently.

" Are you serious Chris?" Bridgette asked, not sure whether to believe him or not.

" Serious? You're asking if I was serious? Of course I wasn't, god. I didn't have the kind of money I needed for something like this 10 or 12 years back" Chris said. " This is a slightly recent addition to this place" he added.

" I see" Bridgette said. They walked along in silence for a while, then they stopped when they heard footsteps above them. A few minutes later, the footsteps were gone so they continued, until they reached some stairs, which spiraled upwards. Chris still lead, stopping every once in a while to check a map of his mansion, which had all the secret passages on it. Once they were at the top of the stairs, there was a long hallway. At the end of the hallway was nothing, but about halfway through there was the faint outline of a door. They both walked to the door. Chris pushed a button that opened the door, into one of the mansion's actual hallways. Harold was about to step on a red tile, which had four yellow tiles surrounding it. Bridgette jumped out of the door. " STOP, HAROLD! DON'T STEP THERE!" Bridgette shouted. Harold, in shock, brought his foot back to his other one.

" Bridgette? Where'd you come from? And why can't I step there? God!" Harold said.

" Nevermind where I came from, Harold, just listen. Chris has this whole mansion rigged with secret passages and trap doors. Where you were about to step would put you into the basement in a pool with pirahna in it. Look, just go back to your room, it's safe in there. I have a map of where all the trap doors are and all that, so I have to go tell the others to stop running around here" Bridgette explained. Harold gulped, nodded, and ran towards his room, being careful. Bridgette sighed.

" Well, that's one person saved, Bridgette, good work" Chris said.

" 1 down, 20 to go" Bridgette responded, kind of depressed. Chris grinned.

" Well, let's get moving then" Chris said, and beckoned Bridgette back to the doorway. Once she was inside, Chris pressed the button he had pushed before and the doorway closed, once again looking like a normal wall. Chris walked to the end of the hallway, which had a medium sized hole in the floor. Bridgette looked down it, but couldn't see where it ended. She gulped.

" Look, I'll go first then, if your scared Bridgette" Chris said. Bridgette nodded.

" Oh, you are scared. OK then, I said I'd go first.." Chris said. Chris gulped, then jumped off the edge, disappearing in seconds. Bridgette didn't hear anything for a while, and it kind of scared her.

" When does that drop end?" She asked herself aloud. Then there was a thump, indicating Chris had hit something. " Chris?" Bridgette yelled down the chute.

" Yo, Bridgette, c'mon!" Chris shouted up. Bridgette sighed, thought about what she was doing for about one second then jumped. As she fell through the chute she screamed. She shut her eyes. When she opened them, she was sitting in a pile of pillows and mattresses underneath the pillows. Chris was standing there, grinning. Bridgette got off the landing site and they walked across the room, to an elevator. Chris pushed a button and the door opened. They both stepped inside and Chris pushed another button. The elevator went up, up, up, until it stopped. The doors opened onto a dark landing. When they both got off, the doors closed.

" Your mansion is insane, you know that? INSANE!" Bridgette shouted. Chris shushed her. There were footsteps coming from the other side of the wall.

" Hey, that sounds like Bridgette" Leshawna said.

" It came from inside the wall, though. It doesn't make sense" Gwen said. Suddenly, there was a scream, like someone falling through a hole. Chris ran to the wall and pressed a button, and the wall opened. Bridgette and Chris rushed out, to see a hole in the floor. Leshawna stared at the hole in shock.

" Aw, crap!" Chris said, jumping down the hole, eagle spread, to slow down his decsent, and pushed a button on a controller he had in his hand. A rope dropped down from the ceiling faster than anyone could blink, into the hole. Bridgette and Leshawna just stared down the hole.

" Chris... Chris didn't just do that did he?" Leshawna asked.

" I think... I think, yeah, he just did" Bridgette answered, amazed. The minutes ticked by, and the two girls who were by the edge of the pit prayed that Gwen and Chris were OK, and that neither one went splat, because, let's face it, no matter who dives into a pit to save someone you'd hope they didn't go splat. A few minutes later, the rope started retracting into the ceiling. Minutes passed and soon Chris, holding onto the rope with one hand and holding Gwen with the other arm, came back into view. Bridgette and Leshawna cheered. Just before the rope disappeared into the ceiling completely, Chris let go and moved through the air to land a good distance away from the edge. Chris let go of Gwen easily, and she dropped to her knees. Chris wiped the sweat off his forehead.

" I don't know whether to thank you or to hit you, for setting that up" Gwen snapped.

" Hey, I just saved your butt didn't I? If it wasn't for me, you'd be nothing but a bloody speck in the basement" Chris said, irritated that Gwen wasn't grateful for his insane dive into the pit to save her.

" I thought it was very brave of you Chris" Bridgette said. Chris grinned smugly.

" At least someone thought so, anyways, you two better go back to your rooms before you run into more trouble with my rigged mansion" Chris said, and they both ran away faster than you'd think they could run.


End file.
